In order to promote good health and physical well-being, many individuals engage in physical exercise. It is common for individuals who are engaging in physical activities to employ the use of exercise devices to assist in performing exercises. One type of exercise device is a pull-up bar, which is an elevated bar structure configured to support the body weight of a user through the arms of the user, such that a user may lift his body weight by pulling on the elevated bar structure. Some pull-up bars are designed to be removably supported in a doorway, allowing for temporary placement for the duration of the exercise.